The Island of the Mill
by Crooked Young
Summary: Just over a year since the Society defeated the despicable Mr. Curtain, he escapes prison, and kidnaps Mr. Benedict and Kate. With the two held as hostages for a very large sum, will the remaining members risk everything to save them?
1. Prison Escapes and Checkmates

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Mysterious Benedict Society, or any of the characters. They belong to the genius named Trenton Lee Stewart.

**A Note from the Author: **This is my first published story, so please don't hate!

**Chapter 1: Checkmates and Prison Escapes**

Ledroptha Curtain sat on a stone cold bench, shivering despite the gray prison garb he was forced to wear. Benedict would arrive soon. Already it's been a year since his capture. A year of bottled anger and plotted revenge. A year of hatred forced down. One year too long. He would have his revenge. They wouldn't know what hit them.

Kate Wetherall raced down the street, bike wheels skidding at every turn. Reynie Muldoon was a few blocks behind, pedaling furiously to catch up with his friend. He would see her blonde ponytail flying out behind her like a sail, and then she would disappear around the next row of stone and brick buildings. The sun shone down on Stonetown, reminding Reynie that summer was approaching fast. Only one more week of school, then they would be free to explore and discuss life without constant danger. But not even the past could dampen Reynie's mood now. Moocho Brazos had whipped up several courses of desert to celebrate the children's success in end-of-year tests. Reynie could almost smell the heavenly desserts. He pedaled harder.

Constance groaned, her mouth still full of warm pie.

"Constance, dear, you know it's rude to talk with your mouth full," reprimanded Number Two. Constance made a show of gnashing her teeth in a most inelegant fashion. Sticky Washington muttered something about this being bad for one's teeth, to which Constance replied with a, "Shove off George Washington". The argument was brought to a close, however, as Mr. Benedict came into the room. All eyes swiveled to the man, who smiled warmly at the children and cleared his throat.

"Congratulations on a successful year! I am very proud of all four of you. As you know, a few months ago, we celebrated the one-year anniversary of my brother's capture. I have an announcement." He paused to wipe a tear of joy from the corner of his eye. Rhonda, realizing the danger, rushed forward to catch the deeply moved man. Mr. Benedict righted himself once more.

"Thank you dear Rhonda. Now where was I? Ah, yes the announcement. You see, a have arranged a visit with my brother, in which I will offer him a choice. Help us, or stay within the safety of his prison cell. If he accepts he will be able to help me with my further research, or continue his stay in Stonestown Prison." Sticky raised his hand slowly, and said softly, "Won't he try to escape?" Mr. Benedict tapped his nose, and replied, "It is very hard to escape while one is under heavy guard. I have also arranged for my lab to be moved to the prison, so you will not be in danger. If Ledroptha accepts my offer. If not, he will continue to be confined to his cell. Nonetheless, I will present him with the option to be redeem himself." He snapped his fingers suddenly, causing everyone to jump. "Speaking of presents." He strode over to the coffee table with a smile on his kind face, and picked up a wooden box. "Just a little end-of-year present" he said. "I believe you are familiar with the game of chess?"

Kate bounced back and forth between the chess game between Reynie and Sticky, and the window. She checked for a sign of Madge, her falcon, then skidded to a halt and plopped down next to Reynie. She squinted at the wooden battle that had taken place.

"Good grief, you two have been at it for hours now." Sticky glanced up, about to inform her of the reason, saw her expression, and decided against it. An energetic Kate was one not to be reckoned with. He smiled. "Don't worry Kate. I've almost breached Reynie's defenses." A snort came from the bed. "You've already breached my defenses of peace and quiet." Kate laughed. "Oh, cheer up Connie-girl. I'm sure Mr. Benedict is fine. He has Milligan with him." Constance was about to reply with a nasty rhyme, when her eyes widened. The door burst open with the force of a rhino. "Checkmate." Said Ledroptha Curtain.


	2. An Act of Revenge

**Note: **Sorry this is so short. The next few should be longer.

**Disclaimer: **see first chapter.

**Chapter 2: An Act of Revenge**

"B..But how?" Sticky forced out. "Quite simple, my dear George. Your dear Benedict has been abducted." Reynie stared at the man. "But you were behind bars!" Curtain chuckled. "Bars cannot constrain me. Let's just say, I had some help from my friends here." He gestured to two men in suits. Reynie recognized them as Crawlings and McCracken, two of Mr. Curtain's, despicable Ten Men. Mr. Curtain nodded to Crawlings, who shook his cuffs back, revealing the twin wristwatches under his sleeve. The room was filled with a whine as the wires struck Kate, as she was always the first to be dealt with. Crawlings walked over to Kate, who had fallen to the floor, unconscious, and picked her up like a sack of potatoes. He made sure to hand her to McCracken. Mr. Curtain grinned. "Now that we are all here, shall we depart?" The two Ten Men grinned and pulled out their hankerchiefs. "We'd be glad too."

Moocho Brazos awoke to the unpleasant face of Sharpe the Ten Man. "Don't move, or I'll have to put you to sleep again." He looked around. The Washington's were already awake, sobbing softly with Number Two comforting them. Rhonda was nearby, next to two of the disgruntled guards, and the Perumals. Two more Ten Men were guarding the exits. "Where are Kate and the others?" Sharpe threw back his head and laughed. "Taken care of," he cackled, and pressed a hankerchief to the strongman's nose.

Milligan woke up to the sound of radio static and hushed voices. He sat up. The click of a gun being cocked echoed in his ear. "Oh, no you don't." he couldn't see who was the gun wielder, but by the sound of his voice, he was no small man. He could see Mr. Benedict across the room. They made eye contact, and despite their situation, he gave Milligan a sly wink. Milligan couldn't help but crack a smile. But the smile didn't last long, for another Ten Man burst through the door, and said slowly, " McCracken, Crawlings, and Hertz have arrived." He paused, relishing the next words. "And they have the children."


	3. Rewind

**Note: **This was really fun to write. But still short. Sorry.

**Chapter 3: Rewind**

**Four hours previously: Stonetown prison. **

McCracken paced his cell, awaiting his employer's daily visit. The squeak of a wheelchair caused him to look up. A Prison Guard was escorting Mr. Curtain through the door to the cell. McCracken stood up, brushing off his prison uniform, and nodded to his boss. Curtain nodded back. McCracken picked up the pencil next to his crossword puzzle, and launched it at the startled guard. The pencil struck the guard in the heart, and the trajectory of the throw forced the guard to his knees. Curtain placed his hand over the guard's mouth, and waited until he stopped thrashing. Then the two men dragged the unconscious guard over to the bed. McCracken took off the man's uniform, leaving him only in his t-shirt and boxers, and slipped it on over his own under garments. He then put the prison uniform on the guard, and tucked the sheets in around him. He guided Mr. Curtain towards the cell door.

Crawlings looked up at his colleague.

"Took you long enough, my dear friend." He mused, bowing slightly at Mr. Curtain. "Shall we?" The three men walked and rolled down the hall. McCracken approached a quizzical guard, gasped and pointed over his shoulder. The guard spun, and so did McCracken, as the man slid to the ground, knocked out cold by the Ten Man's kick. Crawlings dragged him into a nearby supply closet, and came out a few moments later, dressed in his uniform. The three men were now the only ones in the corridor, and the only sound they heard was the squeak of a wheelchair, and their own thoughts. They reached Curtain's cell, and wheeled him inside.

Crawlings and McCracken ran down the hall, and out the door. The night air was refreshing to the formerly confined men. They jogged to the rendezvous point, directly behind Curtain's cell. They felt the wall for the hidden door. They could hear Benedict's voice on the other side. _One…two…three…NOW!_ They pushed the door open, and pulled their guns out of their belts. Milligan and Benedict did not put their hands in the air. Milligan took out his tranquilizer gun, and fired at the Ten Men. McCracken and Crawlings leapt backwards from each other, avoiding the dart. McCracken swiflty took out a letter opener from his dreaded briefcase, and flung it at the agent. Milligan pulled his head back, only to be grazed by the whistling projectile. he fell to his knees, clutching his pounding head. Crawlings pointed his gun at the downed man. He smiled. Mr. Curtain laughed, and the five men exited the prison, the night offering a welcome cover for the three escaped convicts, and their unfortunate victims. After depositing the two men at the warehouse he called base, Mr. Curtain returned to the large house where the children now stayed with their parents. This was the fun part. He motioned for his crew of now five Ten Men to follow him. He had already memorized the path through the maze at the bottom of the house, and soon the group of sinister men found the first guard. He was easily ambushed, and the group split up. Sharpe, Garotte, and Hertz were to capture and hold the rest of the house in Benedict's office, and McCracken, Crawlings, and Mr. Curtain went to get the children. He could hear them talking as they approached the door to Constance Contraire's room, as if nothing was ever going to happen to them. Oh, how wrong they were. Mr. Curtain barely suppressed a chuckle, as he kicked open the door. The children nearly jumped out of their skin, and stared in dismay at their sworn enemies. Mr. Curtain smiled. Oh, yes, this was going to be rather interesting.


	4. Lock and Load

**Note: **Longer.

**Chapter 4: Lock and Load**

Reynie was wracking his mind for escape ideas, coming up with nothing. He and the rest of the members of the Mysterious Benedict Society were in a small room, that held nothing but an old wood chipper, which none of the four children were too happy about. Constance kept herself busy by making up rhymes about every Ten Man. Kate was seething about McCracken's comment about her father. Sticky thought his glasses would break, he was polishing them so hard. And Reynie was lost in his thoughts, scheming about potential escape. They were interrupted however, by the sound of the door screeching open. Crawlings stood in the doorframe, wriggling his eyebrow furiously, which made him look like a serial killer (Not a pleasant thought in an abandoned warehouse). He strode over to Kate and put his arm around her shoulders. Kate's expression resembled one of Constance's after a certain failed attempt at pie thievery.

"Good news, duckies!" he exclaimed, flashing them a smile. "You get to see your dear Benedict!" He patted Kate on the head. Kate didn't take this well, as she aimed a kick at his shins. Crawling dodged the kick, and said to Kate in a syrupy voice, "And, if you behave, you might be able to see your father." Kate stiffened, and Crawlings laughed. He pushed the children out of the room, and steered them down a hallway. Reynie noticed a sign that read DANGER: MOVING PARTS COULD POTENTIALLY MAIM OR SUFFOCATE INDIVIDUALS LEADING TO SERIOUS INJURY AND/OR DEATH. He shuddered, hoping the sign would never need to warn them of the dangers of the wood chipper in their room. Crawlings noticed his face go pale, and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You know, I once pushed a man into a wood chipper like that one back there," he paused for an ominous eyebrow wiggle. "It took me a week to wash his guts off my clothes." Seeing Reynie's horrified expression, he chuckled and shoved Kate towards a door marked ADMINISTRATION. "Let's see your old man first, shall we?" Kate shot him a venomous stare, and opened the door with a creak.

The first thing she saw was the gun that was shoved into her face. The third was the pudgy man behind it. She had to crane her neck around the girth of the man to actually see her father. She took a step forward, wary of the gun and it's hefty owner, and rushed to her father.

"Katie-cat.." he moaned. She could see a gash on his forehead. He pressed something into her hand. Kate looked at the object. It was a dart from his tranquilizer gun, small enough to put in her pocket. She ever so carefully slid the dartinto her sweatshirt pocket, eying the gunman. Then she slowly stood up. "Milligan," she choked on the words. "I-I'm sorry, I should've done more to help the others." Milligan shook his head. "I should have been able to take better care of you." She hugged her father, hiding her face from the two Ten Men. The chubby one grabbed her hood, and yanked her backwards.

"This is all very touching, but we should really get going. Best not to leave Mr. Curtain waiting. He's in a painful mood." Kate was shoved out the door, and they continued their walk to imminent doom.

Milligan eyed the pudgy Ten Man holding the gun, waiting until he poked his head out the door to check on the sentry guard at the end of the hall. He then yanked the stake he was chained to out of the ground as quietly as he could. He snuck up behind the Ten Man, waiting until his head came back through the door. He brought the stake down on the man's head. _Thump._ The man hit the floor, sending clouds of dust up through the air. Milligan made sure the sentry hadn't heard the thump, then dashed to the other side of the room.

A hole, just big enough for a grown man, was between the wall and the dirt floor. Milligan got down on his stomach, and wriggled through the hole. Moonlight hit his eyes brighter than he expected. He got back up on the other side, and stole around the warehouse. He paused at the corner, and cautiously peeked around the corner. Crawlings stood guard at the entrance to the garage of the warehouse, nonchalantly chewing a toothpick and looking bored. Water surrounded the property at all sides, with a dock jutting out into the black water. The salamander was parked at the dock. _I could make a run for it, and then come back with reinforcements._ Milligan waited for the Ten Man to spit out his toothpick, then dashed over to the dock

"_HEY!_" the Ten Man shouted. He pulled out his radio as he ran. Apparently it didn't work, as Crawlings cursed and threw it down. Milligan vaulted over the side. _Hang on Kate. I'll be back, _he thought as he gunned the engine, ducking as a pencil hit the bench, with a clang that seemed to loud for such a small projectile. The Salamander pulled out of the bay, and with one last look at the warehouse, he stole off into the night.

The four children were ushered into the garage. The first thing visible was the row of computers that lined the back wall. A large garage door was to the right, and a small door on the left. Mr. Curtain leered at them from his perch in his wheelchair. He jerked forward suddenly, and shot towards the children. He screeched to a stop, and unbuckled himself from the wheelchair. He beckoned McCracken over. McCracken lifted the wheelchair as if it was nothing, and deposited it back in the center of the room. Curtain smiled.

"Look how tall you've all gotten! I can see you much clearer without bars in the way." He turned on his heel, and beckoned them to follow. Crawlings grabbed Reynie and Kate's shoulders, and led them; followed by Sticky and Constance, towards their cackling nemesis. Reynie exchanged a look with Kate. He wished he was like Constance, and could read people's minds. Kate gave him a concerned look. He tried to smile at her, but only managed a painful grimace. Kate gave him one of her lopsided grins that seemed to make everything right. He turned his attention back to Curtain, who was gleefully leading them to the bank of computers. Crawlings shoved the two teenagers forward, causing them to stumble awkwardly into each other. "Sorry." They mumbled, both turning slight shades of magenta. Curtain spun around, causing them to jump into the air. He laughed, his screeches sounding like, as always, nails on a chalkboard.

"So, who wants to look first?" He grabbed Reynie's wrist, and pulled him towards the screen. A video showing the Stonetown news report was playing. A newscaster was pointing to pictures showing fires and blacked out streets. Reynie's stomach churned. Everyone he loved was back in Stonetown. Seeing his face, Mr. Curtain laughed, and pulled Kate in too. As the pictures sank in, Reynie saw Kate's expression turned from sad to angry. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes. Reynie put his arm around her. Curtain smiled.

"How sweet. McCracken, take the two lovebirds, and show them what happens to children who misbehave." McCracken grinned. "Happy to oblige." He steered them away from the screen, and towards the door. Sticky looked feverish, and Constance's mouth was wide open.

"Where are you taking them?" she cried. But McCracken only laughed and threw them on the ground. Reynie scrambled up, and Kate followed his lead. She nodded at him

"NOW!" Kate charged at the Ten Man, who flung a pencil at the heated girl. It hit its mark, and lodged itself in her shoulder. Ignoring the pain spiraling down her arm, she slammed into the surprised man. Reynie, rushed forward to grab Constance. "Sticky, run!" he cried, and threw himself threw the far door. He crashed straight into Crawlings, who was waving his wands and shouting at the Salamander, which was far into the surrounding water. The Ten Man spun, and attempted to grab the three children. Sticky lowered his head, and with a cry, charged at the very startled man. He caught Crawlings in the stomach, sending him crashing to the ground. They rushed to the dock, and stood shouting at the pilot of the Salamander, which could only be Milligan. Milligan, noticing the three shouting children, turned the vehicle around, and headed back for the dock. Meanwhile, Crawlings was recovered, and charged at Reynie, the closest child. Reynie sides-stepped, and Crawlings cried out as he flung himself into the water. The Salamander slowed as it reached the dock. Milligan pulled up the children, then, noting the absence of his daughter, froze.

"Where's Kate?" he inquired, glancing back at the dock, hoping to see Kate dashing towards them. "Reynie where's my daughter?" Reynie looked back at the warehouse. "I thought she was right behind me…" Constance glared at him. "When has Kate ever been _behind_ anyone?" They couldn't hear a thing coming from the old rusty building. A splash to the right reminded them of the current threat. A very wet, and very mad Crawlings. He clambered onto the Salamander, panting slightly, his hair and eyebrow slicked back. His eyes were bloodshot.

"End of the line, cherubs." He said maliciously. "I don't think so," growled Milligan. "Reynie, turn on the engine." He drew his tranquilizer gun. Crawlings took out his gun. The fight began. And so did the Salamander**.  
><strong>


	5. Stonetown is Burning

**Note: **Now to the actual hostage part...

**Chapter 5: Stonetown is Burning**

Kate launched herself at McCracken. He made an _oomph_ sound as he hit the dusty floor. Kate heard Reynie say "Sticky! Run!" she picked herself up off the floor, and made a wild attempt to follow Reynie. McCracken grabbed her ankle, but she managed to get free. She ran towards the door, blood dripping down her arm. Mr. Curtain intercepted her, however. He put his arms around her waist, and lifted her off the ground. Kate threw her elbow at his face. Curtain let out a strangled cry, but didn't let her go. She wrenched the pencil out of her shoulder, and jabbed it into Mr. Curtain's side. He doubled over, and she seized her chance. She stumbled towards the door, hearing the whir if the Salamander's engine. She also heard the whir of cuffs coming out. She spun around, and threw herself to the floor as the wires hit the wall where her head used to be. McCracken strode over, and picked her up by her collar.

"Looks like you'll be staying with us for a while." He pointed out the open door to the dock. The Salamander was whirring out to the mainland. She could just see her father, working the controls, and fighting off Crawlings at the same time. "Don't worry. We'll have fun." The smell of his cologne was overpowering, and combined with the horror of being alone, it made her want to throw up. He tightened his grip. Mr. Curtain rose, clutching his side. He spat on the ground, leaving a red pool of blood. "Take her to me." He spat. McCracken pushed Kate towards him. Curtain was breathing heavily through his nose. He pulled out a pair of shiny gloves, and slid them onto his hands. He grabbed Kate, and everything around her seemed to implode, as white-hot pain richocheted through her head. Mr. Curtain's face swam before her as she fell to the ground. She felt herself being lifted, and for the third time, black consumed her world.

Number Two stood in front of the man holding them captive. She stared him in the eye despite the revolver trained on her.

"Where are the children?" she asked, her voice shrill. The man didn't answer. Instead, he muttered something into his radio. She could only catch a few words here and there, but she was positive she heard "_getting out of hand... explosives are in order…" _she put her hands on her hips. "_What_ explosives? What's getting out of hand?" The man chuckled, but before he could open his mouth, his radio squawked. He stepped into the hall. Ten seconds later, an explosion rocked the house, and flames could be seen through the window. The Ten Man returned. "Time to go," he said.

Stonetown was burning. It proved an epic backdrop for the battle that was taking place on the Salamander. Crawlings was losing, but his anger at the children fueled him on. How dare they embarrass him! He would make them pay. And Milligan too. Over the years, McCracken was thought to be the biggest, the strongest, the best of the Ten Men. But not for long. He, Crawlings, would soon claim that title, by defeating Milligan, the Ten Men's biggest nemesis. He advanced on Milligan, quicker than ever before, and fired his wristwatches towards him. Milligan attempted to dodge the buzzing wires, but got nicked in the process. He managed to stay on his feet. He had to get the children to safety, so he could rescue Kate. He fired his dart gun, but the Ten Man caught the dart with his briefcase. _Dammit!_ The shore was approaching. Milligan made a decision.

"Reynie!" he shouted over the waves crashing. "Get Constance and Sticky and jump! You can swim to the shore! I'm going to get Kate and Mr. Benedict, and come back!" Reynie hesitated, looking at the gray water lapping the sides of the boat. "REYNIE! NOW" Reynie scooped up Constance, and pulled Sticky to the side. _You can do it. _He nodded to the frightened boy. They jumped over the rail. Water rushed in around them at all sides. Reynie knew he had to keep Constance above water. He swam as fast as he could. The skyline of Stonetown was bobbing in and out of his sight. He grabbed for the rocky shore, placing a wet and unhappy on the shore first, then clambering up himself. He helped Sticky out of the water. Miraculously, his spectacles were still on his face. They sat on the rocky shore, watching the Salamander slowly progress towards the warehouse in the distance. Constance was staring towards the city, watching as the flames were extinguished, one by one.

"Do you think Kate's alright?" she asked, almost to herself. Reynie patted her on the head, to which she glared at him. "She can take care of herself. I'm sure she is." Then he remembered something. He got up quickly, and said, "Our parents and Number two, Rhonda, and Moocho are still at the mansion, right?" Sticky nodded. "Let's go there. They can help us figure out why Mr. Curtain kidnapped Mr. Benedict, and why the city is on fire." Constance didn't follow the two boys down the beach. Reynie stared quizzically at the small girl. She had a look of horror on her face. "Their not there anymore." Reynie stared at her. "Where are they then?" Constance pointed wordlessly towards the city. "They're at City Hall." Reynie looked towards the horizon. "We'll have to rescue them." Sticky glanced at him. "Why?" But Reynie answered before her. "Ten Men. New ones. And now they have _real weapons_." Sticky looked aghast. "You mean they started the fire?" Constance nodded wordlessly. "And now they're holding Kate and Mr. Benedict hostage. They think our parents will beg the mayor to pay the ransom fund. Mr. Benedict is highly valuable to the government, and throwing a teenage girl in there helps with the guilt factor." Reynie turned towards her. "How much?" she looked at the ground. "They're not asking for money." Sticky whimpered, "Then…then what are they asking for?"

"Control of Stonetown." The fires lit the little girl's face. "They mean to take over the city."

Kate was blindfolded as she was being led to the room where Mr. Benedict and her were to be held. Her whole left side ached, and she was cuffed again.

"Here we are," said the Ten Man holding her captive. She felt the swish of the door being opened, and her blindfold was removed. Mr. Benedict was sitting against the back wall, his head drooping. At the sound of the door opening however, he raised his head to look at the newcomers. His eyes saddened at the sight of Kate. He made to get up, but the Ten Man steered her towards him, and took off Kate's handcuffs. She embraced the old man. He looked at her face.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid this won't do." He said looking at her arm. He had tears in her eyes.

"I'm alright, really. Are you okay? What happened to you and Milligan? Is Number Two and everyone else okay?" Mr. Benedict motioned for her to sit down next to him. He sighed, and clasped her hand.

"I'm afraid the others are in danger. Milligan and I were ambushed at our visit to the Stonetown prison, and the others were captured when attempting to escape to the Monk Building."

"But they aren't hurt?" Mr. Benedict shook his head.

"They need them to convince the mayor to pay of the ransom." Kate's heart beat a little faster. "What ransom?" Mr. Benedict looked up. "My brother intends to ransom us off, for a very large sum. Control of Stonetown." Kate opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, Mr. Curtain rocketed through the door, followed by McCracken. Mr. Curtain spun around to face the two reunited friends. He addressed Mr. Benedict

"You will do everything I tell you to, or I will make this stay very uncomfortable for our Miss Wetherall here." He said, gesturing to Kate. Kate shot him the most venomous glare she could muster. He pointed to a computer terminal in the center of the room. "In four minutes, I will broadcast my ransom notice to the public. You will not say a word, unless I address you. If you do, I promise you, McCracken here will kill you, on live TV." Mr. Benedict clasped Kate's hand. His own was shaking slightly. Mr. Curtain smiled. "And none of that. We don't need a public uprising." He nodded to McCracken, who walked over to the terminal, and pressed a button. Mr. Curtain cleared his throat.

"Citizens of Stonetown, and the United States of America," he said. "I am Ledroptha Curtain, the infamous genius," he pointed to Mr. Benedict "This is Nicholas Benedict, a scientist and valuable member of the government." He gestured to Kate. "And this is Kate Wetherall, a member of Benedict's group of gifted individuals. They will both die, right here, if you do not contact me with a response. My request is simple. Give me complete control of the city, or they die. Starting with the girl." He nodded to McCracken, who yanked Kate off the floor. He pulled his gun out of its holster, and pressed it against Kate's temple. The barrel felt cold against her skin. "I await your response." He pressed a button, and turned around to face her. "As for you, I wouldn't expect your father to come, as I have recently received a report from my sentry on the mainland. They reported seeing his body, floating in the harbor miles from here. He might have been alive, but even so, I wouldn't count on him making it to our little party." He threw back his head and laughed. A bleep from the computer interrupted his screeching session. He read the message. Kate held her breath.

"Snakes and dogs!" he cursed under his breath. He turned the camera back on.

A voice came from the computer. It was the mayor of Stonetown. "Trust me, this is a grave mistake you are making." Mr. Curtain scoffed.

"I will settle for control of the city, no less."

"Two billion seems like a fair price to me," Mr. Curtain grew so furious, Kate thought he was going to fall asleep. But instead, he grabbed McCracken's gun, and shoved Kate back towards Mr. Benedict.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken," he said. "You are the one who made the mistake." He raised the gun cocked it, and fired.

Number Two looked around the office they were now in. A disgruntled man in a suit was seated at the desk when they came in he jumped up immediately.

"Wha-" he fell silent when he saw the gun that Sharpe was holding. He sat back down in his chair, whimpering slightly, and sweating profusedly.

"I trust you got our message?" the mayor nodded. Sharpe smiled. He pushed the Perumals, Washingtons, Number Two, Rhonda, and Moocho into the office.

'Take a seat." He smirked, pointing to the floor. They sat, unsure of why they were here. Sharpe beckoned to a Ten Man standing outside the door to the room. He was a long-armed man, who was carrying a computer in one arm, and a widescreen monitor in the other. He placed the computer on the floor, and the monitor on the mayor's desk. He nodded to Sharpe. Sharpe walked over to the mayor, and pulled him to where the nervous guardians were seated. The computer was plugged into the wall outlet, and the monitor. A bleep from the monitor sounded. Sharpe turned to the captive audience and put a finger to his lips. He pressed a button on the computer. The monitor buzzed on, and Mr. Curtain's face appeared before them. He cackled.

"Citizens of Stonetown, and the United States of America, I am Ledroptha Curtain, the infamous genius, this is Nicholas Benedict, a scientist and valuable member of the government," Rhonda gasped. "And this is Kate Wetherall, a member of Benedict's group of gifted individuals. They will both die, right here, if you do not contact me with a response. My request is simple. Give me complete control of the city, or they die. Starting with the girl." The Washingtons gasped, and Mrs. Washington burst into tears. Rhonda stared at the screen, wide-eyed. Mr. Curtain motioned to the man next to him, who pulled Kate roughly off the ground. Kate's face was streaked with dirt and tears, and her left arm had a particularly nasty gash on it. Mr. Benedict himself was also looking quite worse for wear. He was looking on the verge of falling asleep, and was staring at the girl with a forlorn look in his eyes. He made to get up, but before they could see what was going on, the video clicked off.

"Well, you better make up your minds quick. Mr. Curtain doesn't like waiting."

Milligan swam to the dock, heaving himself onto the wood with difficulty. He had only just beat Crawlings, and he had quite a few nasty cuts and scratches, and not to mention, he had hit his arm at an odd angle, and every time he moved it sharp needles of pain speared up his arm. He had to abandon the Salamander a few miles off the shore, as the gas was running very low. So he had swam the rest of the way. He ran across the complex, praying he would not be seen. He burst in through a side door, the element of surprise with him. He slammed into the unfortunate man on the other side of the door with the force of a rhino. He checked the man's pulse. Good. He was only knocked out. Milligan rushed down the hallway, stopping at every door, and peeking in the dusty windows. He peeked in the last door in the hallway, and what he saw made his heart stop. Mr. Curtain was holding a gun. And it was pointing directly at his daughter.

Kate closed her eyes, waiting for the bullet to come. In the split second she reckoned she had to live, she thought of all her friends. Tears came to her eyes. And then she thought of Milligan. As if conjured out of thin air, she heard her father cry out, and she opened one eye. He burst through the door, and threw himself at Mr. Curtain. The two men went down, and the gun flew into the air. Three people threw themselves at the gun.

Milligan landed face down on the dirt floor. His ears rang as his chin hit the ground. He saw the gun lying a few feet away from him, and he stretched out his arm to grab it. But two others got there first.

McCracken jumped towards the gun, leaping over the two downed men in front of him. He saw the girl dive for it also, and twisted to land directly in her path.

Kate's fingers brushed the metal barrel, but a large man falling hard to the ground slammed into her left arm, causing her to yell out in pain. McCracken grabbed the gun and held it in her face.

"Game's up, sweetie pie," he crooned, and pulled the trigger.

_Click._ Nothing happened. He threw the gun aside, disgusted. He yanked Kate up, and put his arm around her throat.

"I guess I'll just have to do this the conventional way."


	6. Headstrong

****Chapter 6: Headstrong**  
><strong>

**Note: **

**Stonetown: Two hours ago**

Constance trudged after the two teenage boys, knowing every second they spent wandering around, was another second that Kate, Mr. Benedict, their parents, and Milligan were in danger. She tried to connect to Mr. Benedict, but her attempts were in vain. Then, suddenly, she heard his voice, as if from thin air.

_Constance, _he said in her mind. _You can figure out where we are, I know you can. _ Constance's heart sank.

_I can't! I've tried! I'm not getting anything from anybody. _She could almost hear his dolphin like giggles.

_But of course you can! You're getting something from me, aren't you? _ Constance probed for any sign of their location, a route, a memory, anything. All of a sudden, she got an image, a fleeting picture of three Ten Men standing hunched over a map. A red circle indicated the location. It was almost comical, the obviousness of the image. The three men turned around, and Constance, on instinct, tried the leap backwards, and managed to fall down. She looked at her surroundings. She was frantic for a moment, forgetting where she was, and she looked up. Reynie and Sticky were staring at her, disbelief on their faces. She breathed a sigh of relief, and said in a shaky voice,

"I know where they are."

Three things happened at once. Kate yanked the dart out of her hand, and jabbed McCracken with it. Mr. Curtain awoke to find his brother at his computer, frantically typing, and Milligan, in an attempt to save his daughter, had punched McCracken in the face, and was currently wincing at his bruised knuckle. McCracken himself dropped Kate, and howled in pain, first at the dart, then at the well-delivered punch. Kate fell to the floor, dust swirling up around her face. The Ten Man loomed above her and her father, who had ran over to her, and pulled her closer to him. McCracken dashed madly at the door. It took Kate a moment to realize he was trying to escape. She immediately stood up, but her father called out to her.

"Don't follow! It's too dangerous!" But Kate ignored his warning, and Milligan had no choice but to follow.

Kate's footsteps sent clouds of dust swirling up around her, causing her to cough as she ran down the hallway in pursuit of the Ten Man. She could hear her father yelling for her to stop, but her anger at McCracken fueled her pursuit. He was just out of her reach, and whenever she thought she would be able to reach out and grab him, he would put on a burst of speed, and again she would be left in the dust. He slammed through a door at the end of the corridor, and she recognized it as the room they were held captive in. Kate followed him in, heedless of her father's cries. McCracken tried to open the door at the far end, but soon realized that it was cemented closed. He spun around and faced her. He tried to smile, but his face hurt too much. Kate charged towards him, but he easily flicked his wrist and spun her around, and she fell to the ground. McCracken ran to the hall door, but instead of flinging it open, he pulled an old desk to the door, blocking the threshold. He began to pile anything he could find against the door.

A loud thump sounded on the other side. Milligan had rammed himself against the door, only to be stopped by the makeshift barrier McCracken had built. They heard a groan. McCracken grimaced at Kate.

"Well, now that Milligan is taken care of, I believe I can finish what I started." Kate leaped up, and reached into her bucket, only to realize that it had been taken from her when she had been captured. He advanced, grinning at her helplessness without her bucket. Kate looked around the room, for something, anything, to protect her against the cruel man that was slowly strolling towards her. She saw the old wood chipper in the corner, and hopped up to the top of the rusty machine. Her arm was aching, and she was exhausted. She was beginning to regret her habit of charging in without a battle plan. She spotted a metal crowbar, and snatched it up. McCracken saw the weapon in her hand, and hesitated. Kate took the chance, and leaped at the man, bringing the crowbar down like a pickaxe to rock. McCracken jumped back, but the crowbar nicked his shoulder. The girl was better than he thought.

Kate landed, and she stumbled a little with the force of the fall. McCracken seized the opportunity, and shoved her backwards. She slammed into the wood chipper, causing her vision to falter. She was dazed, and alone in a room with a man who hated her and her father with a passion.

**Stonetown: One hour ago**

Constance, Reynie, and Sticky raced through the now empty streets of Stonetown. The only benefit of the explosion, was the streets being cleared, making navigating the large city much easier. Reynie knew the way by heart, as he was the only one who made regular visits downtown, but Sticky had memorized the map in his room, so he could find his way there as well. The boys took turns carrying Constance, so they reached the City Hall at a reasonable hour. The door wasn't being guarded (thankfully) and the trio of gifted children opened it, expecting the worst. The worst, however, was apparently taking a lunch break, and they carefully sneaked down the long hallway. The hallway ended in a set of stairs, which Sticky confirmed led up to the offices, including the mayor's. Reynie had met the mayor once. He was a pasty and nervous man, and wasn't a very good politician. He had won the election because of his success as a business entrepreneur. Reynie never liked the man, as he was always lying his way out of trouble, and always thought he should have stayed a CEO.

His thoughts were interrupted by Constance, mouthing the words 'Ten Man!" He looked around frantically for a place to hide. A closet door on the very last wall caught his eye, and he grabbed Constance and pulled her inside. Sticky, however, was paralyzed by fear, and it wasn't until his two friends had disappeared, that he realized what Constance had been mouthing. But it was too late, for down the corridor came Sharpe. He saw Sticky, and made to intercept him. But the door intercepted the startled man first. Reynie had swung it outwards, hitting the Ten Man full in the face, sending him sprawling. He didn't move afterwards, so Reynie decided he was unconscious. Sticky was staring at the fallen man, trembling slightly.

"Th-thanks," he sputtered. Reynie waved his hand. "It was nothing. Let's go." And they did.

Rhonda Kazembe stared at the now empty screen. It seemed ominous, the black emptiness that now filled the monitor. Just moments ago, it had been filled with the faces of dear friends and enemies alike. Not that Rhonda preferred seeing death threats against children, but she would much rather not see anything at all, thank you very much. Sharpe clapped his hands together, bringing her out of her trance.

"Well, you all just sit tight, and I'll go get the documents to sign." He chuckled at the dumbstruck faces of all the occupants of the tiny office. Then he exited the room with a wave of his hand. The mayor whimpered slightly, and all heads turned towards the pale man. He looked very uncomfortable, and was about to hide under his desk, when a loud thump echoed from downstairs. Footsteps sounded, coming closer and closer. The door suddenly burst open. The group flinched, expecting Sharpe. But no such man stood in the doorway. Instead, three children stood over the threshold.

"Reynie! Sticky! Constance!" Everyone-except the mayor, who had fainted from surprise- rushed forward, hugging each child tightly.

"Are you all alright," said Mr. Washington, after embracing his son rather roughly. They all nodded. Then Constance spoke up.

"We know where Kate and Mr. Benedict are," everyone in the room, including the now awake mayor, stared at the pudgy toddler.

"They're at Old Mill Island. And they're in grave danger."**  
><strong>


	7. Prey

**Note: **Classic horror setting!

**Chapter 7: Prey**

Kate was currently involved in a fierce struggle between her and McCracken, a fight in which she was losing rather badly. Both the teenage girl, and the vicious Ten Man had managed to inflict injuries upon the other, resulting in a rather sloppy fight. Both had lost their precious cargo holders, although McCracken had managed to salvage a rather nasty looking pencil sharpener, and were engaging in a traditional fist fight on top of the rusty old wood chipper in the corner. The wood chipper gave off squeaks and groans of protest whenever one of the two enemies landed too heavily, or was thrown down. One ill-placed elbow could very well set the teetering machine off, and that it did.

Kate was recovering from a kick to her stomach, and had been sent reeling. She threw out her arms to catch her fall, and her sleeve got caught on the old lever next to the menacing contraption. Luckily for Kate, she had also been sent spiraling down to the ground. Unluckily for Kate, however, was the fact that the now operational treads on the chipper had sent McCracken overboard as well. She managed to roll away just before the 250-plus pounds of Ten Man crashed to the floor. He groaned, and Kate seized her chance. She dashed over to the door, and tried to move the metal desk acting as a brace against the door. She only succeeded in sending sharp needles of pain up her arm however, and she winced and pounded on the door with her right fist.

"Milligan!" she cried. "Milligan, can you hea-" her yelling was cut short as McCracken pulled her away from the door. She tried to break his inhuman grip with her good arm, but he was just too strong. He dragged her over to the wood chipper, and Kate had a horrible, and sudden realization. She twisted desperately, anything to stop the man from putting her up on the tread. As they neared the wood chipper, Kate could see the vicious mouth of the machine, and the awful clanging noise it made as it chewed down. It resembled that of a lion's, eating it's helpless prey. That was what she was now. McCracken's helpless prey. And she couldn't do anything about it.

Mr. Benedict woke up from his brief slumber to find his brother lying face down in the dirt, out cold, and no Milligan, McCracken, or Kate. He quickly stood up, wondering where they could have gone. He soon found out however, as footsteps echoed down the hallway, and he could hear Milligan shouting.

He followed the sound of his friend's voice, and jogged down the hallway as fast as his old legs could carry him. He saw Kate, barreling down the hallway towards a door. Just ahead her, McCracken was half running-half stumbling just out of the fourteen-year-old's reach. Mr. Benedict saw Milligan charge at the door, but it was to late. It had been shut, and he smashed against it full force. It seemed to be blocked by a heavy object. Mr. Benedict came huffing and wheezing to a stop next to his unfortunate colleague. Milligan had a dazed expression on his face, and was half smiling.

"Hey, Mr. Benedict, is that you? Who's the friend you brought with you? Is he nice?" Mr. Benedict almost laughed. He must have hurt his head on the door. He helped the secret agent up. The two men stared at the door intently. Mr. Benedict tried to open it, but indeed found it blocked by quite a heavy force. Someone was pounding on the door, their voice muffled. Milligan seemed to be recovering his senses, and was looking around wildly.

"Wha- where's Kate? Is she safe?" Mr. Benedict dusted his friend off.

"I'm afraid she is preoccupied with a certain Ten Man." Milligan groaned, and ran to the door. He inspected the lock. One well-placed kick would bust it. But that would still leave the barrier on the other side. He would need a large ram or bulldozer to crash through the door. Suddenly he had an idea. A wild, dangerous, and potentially insane idea, but an idea nonetheless.

McCracken hefted the girl up onto the machine with some difficulty as she was digging her heels into the ground, and was clawing at his arms. But he eventually succeeded, and Kate suddenly felt herself moving forward towards the teeth of the machine. She twisted and made a grab for McCracken, and yanked his collar op. McCracken, realizing the danger of the machine, yelped as his collar was stuck on the gears underneath the treads. He swung his fist backwards, and made contact with Kate's face. Kate fell backwards, and once again tumbled of the machine. She was blinded for a moment by the dust and blood running down her face, but scrambled to her feet when she heard a terrible crunch from the other side of the machine. She stumbled around it, and saw, to her horror, McCracken desperately throwing parts of his outfit into the teeth, hoping to delay his descent. Kate rushed over to the helpless man, and tried to pull him back. But she hesitated. She hated this man, and he would have never helped her if she was in his predicament. But she couldn't just let him die. She shook her head. _I must really be crazy, _she thought as the Ten Man hurled his last shoe at the gears. it made a sick crunching as it went through. Kate grabbed him around the waist, and yanked backwards. McCracken collapsed on top of her, causing her to hit her head painfully on the floor. _CRASH!_

The door flew open, and the room was illuminated by the headlamps of the Salamander. And it was headed right towards them.


	8. Crossroads

**Note: **Try to find the Firefly reference...

**Chapter 8: Crossroads**

Reynie stared at Constance. He knew she must have picked up something from Mr. Benedict. He was about to inquire how she had managed that when a cough interrupted him.

"Ahem," spluttered the mayor. Everyone turned to look at him. He looked like he wanted to crawl into hole. He tugged his tie.

"I-I have a, erm, you know, a helicopter. You could go in that?" He posed this as a question, uncertain. Number Two stared at him, dumbfounded.

"It's, uh, at the airport." He straightened up a little. "I have a vehicle to transport us there as well." Moocho clapped his hands with gusto.

"Then it's off to the airport we go!"

Reynie had never been in a helicopter. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, and was suddenly glad for the straps holding him firmly in his seat. The wind whipped around them, as they rose above Stonetown. Smoke tightly curled around all of the buildings, like fingers around a prize. In the distance, the bay glistened with the early morning light.

_We're coming,_ he thought. _Hang on Kate._

Kate was most certainly hanging on. Not that she had much choice however. McCracken had grabbed ahold of her, and pulled her in front of himself as a human shield against the oncoming machine, that was barreling towards them. It was all Kate could do to hold onto the Ten Man.

_Some thanks I get for saving your ass, _she thought. Her spirits were lifted considerably, though, when she saw who was commandeering the Salamander. It was none other than her father, standing at the helm like a proud captain. But these spirits soon plunged equally low, when she caught sight of Mr. Curtain at the door, or lack of one, and Crawlings, along with a few more angry Ten Men.

"Milligan!" she screamed. Milligan looked over the edge to find his daughter, and McCracken in what appeared to be a very rough hug. Sensing the danger, he vaulted over the side. But Kate was pointing behind him, and he soon found out why.

Three Ten Men were advancing upon him, vicious looks in their eyes. Crawlings was in the lead, and he leaped towards Milligan. Both men fell to the ground.

Kate didn't have time to see if her father won the scuffle. An arm looped around her neck and yanked her up. She was thrown through the air, and landed roughly at Mr. Curtain's feet.

She looked up at the man in the plaid suit standing above her. His reflective glasses had fallen off, and he was panting slightly, twitching every few seconds.

Kate stood up, anger suddenly coursing through her as she recalled all that this man had done to her and her friends. She raised her fist, and swung it towards his face, and he cried out, clutching his now broken nose.

"I always thought you would look better in red." She winked and sprinted off to aid her father in the upcoming battle.

Milligan saw a foot flying towards him, and raised his hand to block it. A loud snap echoed through the room, and his hand bent backwards, with a series of sickening crunches. He grimaced and grasped his hand.

"Note to self," he muttered painfully through bloody lips, "Don't block with hands."

"Milligan!" He turned to see Kate barreling towards him.

"Kate! Stay back! They have guns!"He shouted as he stiff-armed Hertz. But Kate had stopped in her tracks, staring at a spot behind him. He turned around, and at that exact moment, McCracken threw himself at Milligan, slamming the surprised agent to the ground.

One of McCracken's eyes was swollen shut, and he was missing his tie and both shoes. The left side of his suit was tattered, and he seemed to have trouble smiling. Milligan felt a burst of pride at the fact that his daughter had managed to damage McCracken physically, and no doubt mentally as well, as he kept looking back at the old wood chipper in the corner.

McCracken opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, he was roughly pushed off of Milligan, and sent sprawling to the ground. He landed painfully on a metal object. He twisted to reach underneath him, and produced the shiny gun. He recognized it as Crawling's gun. He checked the clip. It was fully loaded.

Kate ran to her father and and threw her good arm around him. Milligan winced and hugged his daughter back. But he heard a faint click, and immediatly recognizing the sound, stepped in front of Kate, shielding her from McCracken.

"Say goodbye, Milligan," he said. He puled the trigger, and Milligan fell to the floor.


	9. A Leaf on the Breeze

**Note: **It's always Milligan, isn't it?

**Chapter 9:** A Leaf on the Breeze

Kate saw the bullet exit the chamber of the gun. She saw it pass through her father's leg, and she saw him fall to the ground. But the only thing she saw after that was red.

Red, because of what McCracken had done to her father.

And the red blood cascading out of a hole in Milligan's leg.

She fell to her knees next to her father, her hands shaking as she checked the wound on his leg. The bullet had apparently passed clean through the muscle. he would live, but she needed to get him help, and fast. She whispered in his ear,

"It's okay, Milligan, you'll be okay. Just sit still." Milligan nodded, clenching his teeth, and holding his right leg. The click of the gun being cocked once more brought Kate's attention. McCracken stood above her, the gun raised.

"I missed, did I? Pity. Well, Let me just finish him off, then I'll deal with you." Kate didn't let him step any further, however, because she clenched her fists, and punched the Ten Man as hard as she could in the gut.

McCracken doubled over, wheezing, as Kate yanked the gun from his hand.

Kate hated guns. She always had, since her time in the circus when the gun meant to signal the start of her routine had misfired, and almost hit her. She tried not to shake as she pointed it at McCracken.

"D-Don't move! I'll shoot!" Kate cursed herself for stuttering. _Good grief, Kate, _she thought. G_et a grip!_

McCracken chuckled.

"No, you wouldn't do that. You're too much like your father." He sighed and looked thoughtful. "Well, let's get started, shall we?"

He stepped towards Kate. Kate took a step backwards. She hit something hard.

"I'll take that, chickie," said a voice. She had stepped straight into Crawlings.

The helicopter circled the warehouse complex, and the pilot was looking for a place to land. The pilot also happened to be Rhonda Kazembe. And Rhonda was a very good pilot.

She circled the main warehouse carefully All of a sudden, a loud crash shook the building, causing her to dip the nose in alarm. A chorus of angry shouts from the back alerted her of the children's discomfort.

"Hang on!" She shouted as she lowered the helicopter onto the ground in front of the building. As soon as she turned off the engine, all of the children hopped out, and rushed to reach the door.

"Wait!" Rhonda cautioned. "We don't know anything. Wait for Number Two to contact us with the layout.

A crackle indicating that Number Two was sending a radio message came from the helicopter. They rushed towards the cockpit. Number Two's face had appeared on the screen.

"I'm going to send the blueprints through, okay?" They nodded, and Number Two's face was replaced by a sort of map. Bleep.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure they are in this room," The blueprint zoomed in to a large room at the back of the complex. Rhonda nodded.

"Okay. I have a route figured out. Let's go." they were interrupted however, when the door burst open. They spun around, expecting the worst.

But it was only Mr. Benedict. Constance cried out and rushed towards him, embracing him around the legs. Mr. Benedict hugged his adoptive daughter.

"We have to move," he said, panting slightly. And they did.

Crawlings towered over the girl, grinning as he ripped the gun from her hand. She backed up again, but this time she tripped over her own father's legs, and crashed to the floor. Crawlings laughed and kicked Milligan's leg, causing him to cry out in pain. Kate rushed towards her father, throwing herself over him.

Crawlings grinned. How cute. McCracken joined his colleague, and pretended to contemplate something.

"Which one do you want, Crawlings? The severely injured but highly dangerous man, or his surprisingly difficult daughter?" Crawlings laughed.

"I'll take Milligan. I have a score to settle with him anyways."

Kate stood up. She was boiling with anger.

"Don't even think about touching him," she snarled. Crawlings laughed, and took a step forward. This was a mistake, as Kate kicked him in the shins, and he gasped. She then rammed into him, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Kate srambled up, and dragged her father out of harms way. But McCracken intercepted her and sent a fist to her stomach. She doubled over in pain, coughing. Crawlings had recovered and advanced on her. He swung his shoe towards her, sending her to the ground. He placed his fancy shoe on her neck and leaned down, anger evident in his face. But McCracken tapped him on the shoulder.

"What have I always said about proper caution, Crawlings?" He glanced down at Kate, who has trying desperately to lift the shoe from her neck. She spit, sending blood onto Crawlings' shoe. He looked disgusted, and Kate was at least glad that she had managed to rattle him a little bit. She smiled and managed to get a few words out.

"Go...to...hell." Crawlings scowled and kicked her shoulder. She tried to hold back the tears welled up in her eyes.

McCracken opened his mouth, but all of a sudden the door burst open revealing none other than Constance Contraire, Sticky Washington, and Reynie Muldoon.


	10. Fear

**Note: **Sorry about all that, Milligan!

**Chapter 10: Fear**

Constance had always thought of Kate as a role model. She had always thought that nothing could bring her down. She was indestructible in the little girl's eyes. Seeing her looking so...helpless cracked something inside of Constance. The whole scene scared her, but what scared her the most was the look on Kate's face, as she stared at her father, who was muttering curses under his breath, and grasping his leg, while Crawlings restrained him.

It was fear.

When Kate saw her friends standing in the hole in the wall, her spirit's lifted. She pushed Crawlings' foot off her neck, and heaved herself up. She ran to her father, and supported him as he rose unsteadily off the ground. Her friends were soon joined at the door, by none other than Rhonda Kazembe and Mr. Benedict.

"Hold it right there," said Crawlings, and he produced the gun from his suit jacket, and pointed straight at Constance, who whimpered slightly. That was all Kate could take. She threw herself at Crawlings, effectively knocking into his arm. Unfortunately, Crawlings held onto the gun. The shot hit the dirt, and Crawlings stumbled a few feet to his right. Rhonda sprung forward, and began to wrestle the gun from Crawlings grasp.

"Kate!" Milligan called out to his daughter, who spun, seeing McCracken advance on her. But Kate was ready for him. She swiftly dodged his punch, and swept her leg towards his shins. He crashed face down into the dirt, sending up clouds of dirt. She kicked him in the ribs, just for good measure.

Rhonda managed to break Crawlings nose while trying to grab his gun. He howled and clutched his face, but refused to let go of his firearm. Rhonda looked over Crawlings' shoulder. Kate had apprehended McCracken, and was rushing towards Rhonda, to help her with Crawlings. She distracted Crawlings for a moment, and BAM. Kate crashed into him, sending all three of them sprawling.

Sticky saw Kate slam into Crawlings, and ran over to help her off the ground. Rhonda rushed over to the two of them. Kate was lying on the floor, gasping for breath. Sticky was desperately calling her name, and shaking her shoulder. Seeing her reaction to this, he quickly stopped, but kept saying her name, quieter this time.

Kate was trying hard not to cry. She couldn't get herself off the ground, and she felt like she was going to throw up. She could vaguely hear someone calling her name from far, far, away. A sharp searing pain went up her arm, and she jerked her head away from her shoulder. The pain stopped. She had closed her eyes, and now hesitantly opened one. The light hurt her already pounding head. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out the bald head of Sticky, and the worried face of Rhonda, before everything went black.


	11. WaitWhat?

**Note:** Sorry if the last chapter was so short. I had a lot on my mind, as I just finished like 5 tryouts for various softball teams, the Giants keep losing, and school starts next week. But here is the next chapter!

**Chapter 11: Wait...What?**

McCracken had never seen the skinny bald one so angry. And nothing could prepare him for the onslaught that he was about to face. In the next few moments, he was attacked by a seemingly endless amount of limbs, and he was pushed backwards into the chipper. Yelping, he tried to run away, but someone intercepted him.

Milligan, leg forgotten, was staring at Sticky, dumbfounded. The timid boy's glasses were askew, and he was breathing hard and fast. McCracken was attempting to fend off the flurry of attacks Sticky was releasing on the frightened Ten Man. McCracken emitted a sound like that of a giddy schoolgirl, and attempted to run, Milligan limped towards the two, and grabbed the man by his collar.

"Not on my watch." he growled.

It took the EMT's and authorities ten minutes to reach the island, and an extra thirty to fit all of the bulky vehicles on the island without crushing anyone. The chief of police grumbled, and stepped out of the helicopter shakily, grasping his coffee cup like a lifeline. He motioned for his S.W.A.T teams to storm inside. Following, he stopped at the sight of a tall blonde girl practically suffocating a skinny boy with glasses and tea-colored skin, with a rather lethal looking embrace. The girl had a sling on her arm, and was practically shoving her way through the EMT's, who were trying to convince her to slow down, until she reached a man he was leaning on a crutch, and smiling proudly at the girl.

He scanned the room quickly. An exceedingly average looking boy was talking to the boy with glasses, and a tiny blonde girl was being hugged ferociously by a man in a plaid suit.

He rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long day.

The last week of school passed relatively quickly for the Society. All anyone in the house wanted to talk about was Sticky and his epic takedown of McCracken.

The children were gathered in the girl's room, just before going to bed. Constance was sitting on the bottom bunk, crossing her arms and grumbling about the lack of jelly beans in the house, Reynie was leaning back on his elbows on the rug in the middle of the room, sharing a laugh with Kate, who was sporting a bright red cast that matched her recovered bucket. Sticky was currently engrossed with a book, the cover of which read, _An Extensive Study of the Proper Way to Shelve Books._

"So I was sliding down the banister at my school," Kate explained, "And when I reached the landing, I totally fell head over heels down the rest of the stairs, and right out the door." Reynie burst into laughter, and said,

"Well, it's to bad your guardian angel wasn't there!" Kate giggled, and gave Sticky a quick pat on the head. Sticky gave her a smile in return, and the boys went off to bed.

Reynie lay in his bed, comfy and warm, and stared out the window. It was hard to believe he would be in eighth grade, and Kate would be in high school. He sighed, and turned over to face the wall. It was going to be a good summer.


	12. Authors Note

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my first story! I will hopefully be writing more, possibly in the Psych fandom, but I have a hunch I will write another MBS story too!**

**Thanks,**

** E.T**


End file.
